1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of IP network appliances, and more specifically to IP network appliances that do not have a display and can be configured locally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every Internet Protocol (IP) network appliance needs to be configured for its specific intended operation. Configuring means applying values for the various settings. As an example of settings, the appliances must have their network addresses set, so that their specific location within the network is recognized. Sometimes it is also necessary to set manually and/or reconfigure these network parameters after initialization. Other times it is desirable to even retrieve these parameters, after they have been set.
It is advantageous to perform configuring interactively. This means that, when the installer supplies values for settings, he receives feedback immediately as to what is accomplished. This way he can correct any errors on the spot, until configuration is complete.
Interactive configuring has been performed using a display. The installer receives visual feedback for what he does. Interactive configuring works well with IP network appliances that include a display.
Not all IP network appliances have a display, however, because they do not need it for normal operation. Such appliances include traditional analog telephones connected to a residential gateway. Worse, many network endpoints themselves have no inherent display capability. This leaves out IP network appliances intended for audio telecommunications. Adding a display to these devices only for a one time configuration process is not economically justified. Accordingly, some of their settings must be configured remotely, as is described below.
Referring to FIG. 1, an audio IP network appliance 102 is connected to an IP network 104 through an IP gateway 106. Since the audio IP network appliance 102 does not include a display, it must be configured remotely. This is accomplished by using also a remote management station 108, which includes a display.
The process of FIG. 1 for configuring audio IP network appliance 102 may be impossible without configuration of basic IP parameters. In any event, the configuration process is cumbersome. The process requires a physical connection at one location, and a remote configuration from another physical location. If there is an error in either one, more than one session may be required. Alternately, it requires two installers, one in each location, operating simultaneously. They are in communication with each other and provide live feedback to each other.
It is desired to simplify the configuration process for IP network appliances that do not include a display.
The present invention overcomes these problems and limitations of the prior art.
Generally, the present invention provides a locally configurable audio IP network appliance. The device is locally configurable, because it provides audio feedback to the installer. The invention also provides a method for configuring an audio IP network appliance interactively. The method supplies the installer with an interactive voice response system, responding to his actions.
The appliance includes a normal audio output module, that generates a signal for the speaker driver, which in turn drives a speaker. The appliance also includes a switch that permits, during configuration, its maintenance module to be coupled to the speaker driver instead of the normal audio output module. The maintenance module includes prompts that generate suitable utterances, when applied to the speaker. These utterances describe present settings and options. The installer listens to the utterances, while interactively pushing the buttons of a numeric keypad.
A method according to the invention is for the appliance to present the installer with an option to change the settings of configuration parameters. Presentation is made by announcement through the speaker. The appliance then waits for inputs, such as the keystrokes. When valid inputs are received, then the appliance implements the inputted settings.
The invention offers the advantage that these IP network audio appliances can be configured locally, even though they do not have a display. A single installer can install and configure one in one session interactively, without needing to access the remote management station.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following Detailed Description, which proceeds with reference to the drawings, in which: